On the Verge of Forever
by dshae50
Summary: THis is the final chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Mac is on the verge of getting married to Webb when Harm and Mac discover what Forever means
1. Harm's thoughts

I don't own the character. 

  
  


I'm standing in a garden. I've been here before in my dreams. When life is perfect and the outside can't invade but the world is invading today. I sit down when Sarah reaches the front. She is so beautiful. I still can't believe she is up there about to marry Webb. Things have been so screwed up since we got back from Paraguay. I ended up joining the CIA while Mac went back to working at JAG. After that conversation when Mac said that it would never work out with us. I was wounded. I had given everything up to be with mac then I saw her kiss Webb and I lost it. I didn't know how to deal with it. We stopped talking. Our mutual friends talked some sense into us and we decided to talk to try to clear the air. I remember going over to her apartment to talk. She told me that she was happy with Webb. I looked at her eyes to see if she was telling the truth and she was. So I swallowed all the pain that it caused and put her before myself and let her go to be happy. We came to that place were we hung out and joked with each other. Then threw her a party when she announced her engagement so here I am waiting for her to say her vows when I see her look at me then back at Webb and back again. I hear the preacher lead her in her vows but instead of saying them she turns and looks at me. When her eyes meet mine I see how uncertain she is. Maybe there is hope. I watch as she takes a step toward me then turns to Webb and says she is sorry and runs out of the garden. I don't know what to do. So I do the only thing I think of I run after her. 

  
  


TBC 

Please review. 


	2. Mac

Mac ran to the room that she got ready for the wedding in and locked the door. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. She couldn't believe that she ran out on her wedding. She hurt inside. She felt bad doing that to a wonderful man like Clay. Another wonderful chance she rejected. She shook her head I shouldn't have looked at Harm. I saw the hurt in his eyes then love. When I looked at Clay I didn't get the same tingly feeling I got from Harm. I was scared after that I knew he wouldn't stop the wedding. Then I hear a knock on the door. I let out a sigh I know who it is. I didn't want to talk to anybody. I hear the knock again with the twist of the knob. Darn! "Ma-Sarah I know you are in there let me in?" I close my eyes I love hearing him say my name. He also knew that it was the only way I would open the door. How he knows I don't have a clue. With reluctance I go to the door and unlock it. I didn't want to open the door so I just walked away to stand in front of the window. I hear him enter then close and lock the door. I smile a sad smile He has always tried to protect me. "Sarah are you alright?" Harm asks. I turn to look at him but before I can say anything the door get pounded on. I jump in surprise and Harm come towards me but stops when the person speaks. "Sarah I want to talk to you?" It was Clay. Harm looks at me. "I need to explain it to him Harm." Harm shakes his head yes and goes to open the door. I watched Clay walk in with a weird look on his face. Harm sees it and steps between us but not to where I can't see or talk to Clay. "What is going on Sarah?" clays asks. "Clay I love you but it isn't the kind of love that will last forever. Emotionally all we are together is good friends. We don't have passion. You don't stir it in me. When I get scared you aren't the first person I want to run. I shouldn't have let it get this far. I'm sorry if I hurt you." I look at him and see the hurt on his face. I feel a tear role down my face. Clay brushes it away then looks at Harm. "Don't hurt her or I will come after you." He turns back to me and kisses me on the check. 

"Goodbye Sarah." With that he leaves quietly. I follow him to the door close it and lock it. I turn around and catch Harms eyes watching me. I realize that I can't do this alone. I walk up to him and I surprise myself I reach up and pull his head down and give him a simple kiss. I'm about to pull away when he pulls me closer. Our kiss deepens and as soon as it began it stops. We both have to catch our breaths. We look at each other. 

"Harm"

"Sarah"

  
  


Tbc.

Please review. 


	3. Harm and Mac

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters. 

  
  


They just stared at each other not believing this was actually happening. 

"Why don't you go first." Harm says. 

Mac just stares at him. "OK"

Mac continues to stare at him then takes a deep breath and says " I love you. I tried to run away from my feelings. I tried to let you go and move on. Then out there I look in your eyes and realize that I can't fight it any more." Mac takes a shake breath scared of what she is about to say. "I want to look in those blue eyes for the rest of my days. Paraguay was a bad timing in our life. How I feel isn't what it used to me it is deeper. Once we let go of all the junk that had separated us it made our relationship better because we are closer now." Mac reaches up and touches Harms cheek. Harm turns into it and kisses her wrist. Mac smiles at his gesture. "I do ask that if we want to give this thing a chance we need to go slowly let us have a relationship that allows us to explore these feelings." Mac stops and looks at Harm. She smiles at what she sees in his eyes and expression. "So what do you say. Do you want to take the chance?"

All Harm did was pulled Mac into a huge hug and kissed her. Then he stepped back and looked down at her. "I think what you said sums it up quite well. I feel that the best way to do it is to take it slow. But before I leave here I have one thing to say to you." Harm stops there and leans down and kisses Mac and between each kiss he says "I love you." Mac watched as Harm stepped back and took her hands and lifted them up to his mouth to kiss them. Then said " Why don't I go pick us up some food and a movie and come back to your place." "That Sounds good Harm what time will you be over?" Well since it is 1530 what do you say to me showing up at 1800." Mac shook her head in agreement and watched as harm squeezed her hand and turned at walked out the door. Mac sighed and no sooner had she finished that a knock sounded on the door and Harriet peaked around the door. "Ma'am" "Come in Harriet. I need help getting my dress off" "Are you okay Webb just announced that the wedding was off. What Happened?" "I looked at Harm that's what happened. I feel bad messing up another man's life. I hope that Clay understands." "Mac he didn't seem all that upset. I think he just wants you to be happy." "That sounds like Clay." Harriet saw that Mac had drifted off into another world so she stayed quiet and got the dress off Mac and hung it on it is hanger. While Harriet was doing that Mac was changing into her regular clothing and thinking about the evening with Harm wondering what was going to happen tonight. Harriet saw the smile that lit up Macs face and asked her what happened between her and Harm when Webb left. " Oh this and that" "Which translate into what. You are going to dive into a relationship." "I can neither confirm or deny that." "You will eventually need to give me the details but for now I will wait." "Thank you Harriet." They both looked at the room and realized while they were talking they had finished picking up the room. They said their good byes. Mac walked to her car got in it and drove home. When she got home she walked into her place and realized that she wanted this evening to be special. So she walked around and placed candles around her apartment. She looked at the time and realized she had a good hour and half before Harm arrives so she decided to take a shower and freshen up. After she was done with her shower she went to her closet and decided that she wanted to be comfortable tonight so she put on jersey shorts and a USMC t-shirt. She felt good to be in comfortable attire. She dried her hair and put a light layer of make-up. She looked at the time 1745. Good she had a few minutes to review the days events. While she was in thought she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door "Hey Flyboy!" She was then suprised to see that Harm had two Beltway burger bags. "Suprised Ninja girl. I thought that I would show you how far I will go to show you my love." With that he bent down and gave her a quick kiss and headed to the kitchen. "Harm what movie did you get?" "Oh that is a surprise for later." He winked at her and turned back around to head into the kitchen to get the plates. He couldn't wait to get on with the evening. Mac was suspicious at to what Harm had up his sleeve but she decided to wait and see what he had planned. 

  
  


TBC. 

  
  


Please give me reviews. I want to know what you think and what i shhould do differently. 


	4. Surprises

As before I don't own any of the characters in this story. I'm sorry it has taken so long to update but I had a busy couple of weeks with tests and induction to our sorority/social club

  
  
  
  


Harm walked out of the kitchen and went and sat down by Mac. She had taken the burgers out of the sacks and set them out. "Thank you for getting these Harm." "Its my pleasure to make you smile." With that comment Mac smiled and Harm moved in and kissed her. They got a little carried away but stopped and sat in silence eating the burgers they had. They were enjoying the quiet and finished the meal quickly. They sat there just looking at each other. "How about we put on some music" suggested Harm. "Sure I'll pick something out." Mac went to her Cd player and put Tim McGraw Dance Hall Doctor in the player. Once she was done she turned around and was pulled into Harms arms and he immediately pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Mac settled onto his shoulder and Harm put his head her head. They stayed that way until the last song was played. When they stopped they looked into each others eyes came together and kissed. They made it to the couch and kept kissing their hands started to explore the other. Suddenly Harm stopped kissing her and looked at her. "Man your beautiful and I hate to end this but i need to go to the car and get the activities for the rest of the evening." After he said that he kissed her and walked out of the apartment. Mac sat their patiently waiting for Harm to come back and wondered what the rest of the evening would have in store. She smiled and went to the window to see if she could see Harm. She could and she stood there watching when she heard a gun shot and she watched as Harm collapsed. Mac screamed and ran out of the door grabbing her cell phone on the way out. She got to Harm and dropped to her knees and felt for a pulse and he had one. Then she looked for the gunshot wound and found that he was shot through the shoulder. HE came to the moment she pressed on the wound. He looked up at her and feigned a smile. She looked for her phone and called 911 and told them what happened and where she lived. As he watched her call 911 he took her free hand and held it. When she looked down at him she leaned in and kissed his forehead and she heard him mumble "I love you" and with that he passed out. For the ten minutes it took for the ambulance to get there she kept trying to get him to wake up but she was unable to. Mac stepped back and watched them work and stabalilized him and put him in the gurney. Mac followed and got in beside Harm and took his hand and held it. As they drove on she wondered who would want Harm hurt. 

  
  
  
  


Across the street from Mac's apartment

  
  


He watched as his handing work caused Mac to stumble. He wanted to hurt her like she had hurt him. He wasn't going kill Harm that would be to easy. He was going to torture her emotionally. To succeed he had break her down. He smiled a devilish smile and turned and walked away plotting his next move to hurt her. 

  
  
  
  


TBC. 

  
  


Please review. 


	5. Forever

The ambulance reached the hospital and the medics rushed in with Harm. Mac was about to follow when the doctor stopped her.

"Ma'am you need to stay here." 

  
  


Mac gave the doctor a frustrating look but understood and said okay. She then decided that she needed to call the Admiral. She finally got the number dialed after her hands quit shaking. She felt like she was in a sick dream. Who could have done this. She was broken out of her line of thought. 

  
  


"H'lo" Mac winced she didn't mean to wake the Admiral up. 

  
  


"Sir, HarmhasbeenshotI'matBethseda..."Mac rushed out in one breath.

  
  


"Slow down Mac. Did you say Harm has been shot?" 

  
  


"Yes, Sir"

"Okay I will be there shortly" 

  
  


Before she could say good bye he had hung up. 

  
  


By the time she sat down the doctor walked in. 

  
  


Ma'am he has lost a lot of blood and will be weak but he will be okay however the bullet hit his shoulder and shattered it. We are going to have to go into surgery to repair it. He is awake right now if you want to go in to see him." With that the doctor walked away. 

  
  


Mac watched him leave then headed to the room Harm was in. 

  
  


She walked and gasped Harm looked pale. He watched her walk in and stand there not sure of what she should do. Harm took her hand and kissed the palm. 

  
  


"How are you feeling?" Mac asked. 

  
  


"Like I was get by a car but I'm better now that you are here."

  
  


"I'm sorry this happened to you." Mac could feel the tears coming. 

Harm saw it too. "Don't be Mac this isn't your fault it some crazy lunatic that did this." 

Mac tried to compose herself and did a pretty good job so they just stood there not really saying what they were feeling. The absolute love they had for each other. Then the doctor came in and said that it was time to go. Harm didn't want to leave things unsaid. 

  
  


"I love you, Sarah."

  
  


Mac was stunned at his words but she felt a peace come over her now that she knew she was loved by him. 

  
  


"I love you too Harm." Mac leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. 

"I'll be here when you get out." Harm smiled. 

  
  


Mac watched as Harm was taken between the two big doors. She then preceded to the waiting room where she found not just the Admiral but also Bud and Harriett. She informed them what the doctor had said. 

  
  


"Ma'am do you know how long the surgery will take?"

"No, I should go find out." 

Mac turned to go find out when the Admiral stopped her and said that he was going to find out. Mac went and sat next to Harriett. She was in shock and didn't know what to do. She had been sitting there for a while when she heard a women scream Gun. Mac jumped up about the same time Bud did but she made it to the door and turned to tell him to get help then she went and took off running. By the time she got to where the Admiral was she heard a shot and watched as the Admiral grunted then crumbled to the ground holding his leg. Mac then looked at a nurse and ordered her to get a doctor then went to where the admiral was and stopped the man before he could do anything else. She attacked him and had him on the ground with his nose bleeding. She took off his ski mask and gasped. 

"MIC" 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

She watched Mic get this hateful look on his face. 

"You need to be punished."

Mac stood there and watched as security detained him. 

"What are you talking about" 

"You ruined my life when you didn't marry me. Then I found out that you were marrying Webb. So I flew in and got to the wedding just in time to see that you had left the alter and i watched as Harm followed you. I grew angry then. I knew that you would never marry anybody but Harm. YOU ALWAYS MESS UP GOOD MEN'S LIVES SO I WAS GOING TO MESS UP YOURS. 

  
  


"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!"

  
  


Mac spun around in time to see Webb's face turn red with anger. 

  
  


"Mic your wrong. This lady ..." Webb stopped and looked at Mac and smiled at her. 

"This lady could never hurt me. I deeply respected her and will forever protect her whether or not she marries Harm." 

  
  


Mac, Webb and the Roberts watched as a policemen came in and took Mic away. 

  
  


Webb was about to follow when Mac stopped him. 

  
  


"Webb how did you know that I was here?" 

" I walked in and spotted Harriett that the Admiral had been shot but The Admiral called me to let me know what happened." 

"Thanking you for what you said back there."

"I meant it. I would do anything for you Sarah" with that said Webb walked out of the hospital. 

  
  


Mac then went in search of how the admiral was doing. 

  
  


She found Bud who told her that the Admiral was okay. Mac smiled then went to sit down in the waiting room. 

  
  


Two Hours Later

  
  


Mac was woken up by Bud. 

  
  


"Ma'am Harm is in his own room the surgery was a success. He has been asking for you."

  
  


"How long has he been out" 

  
  


"Half an Hour Ma'am." 

  
  


"Thanks Bud"

  
  


Mac walked in the room and saw that Harms complexion was better and he was awake. 

  
  


"Hey Beautiful" Mac smiled. 

"Hey There" 

"Bud told me what happened. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." 

"Don't worry about it every thing worked out." 

"Sarah, I don't ever want to lose you. Would you Marry Me?" 

Once those words were out of Harms mouth Mac started to cry. she breathed a Yes. Harm pulled her to him and kissed her with all his might. 

  
  


Two Months Later. 

  
  


Do you Harm Take Sarah To be your wife." 

  
  


"I do"

  
  


Do you Sarah Take Harm to be your husband"

  
  


"I do" 

  
  


"You may kiss the bride."

  
  


Harm did kiss her then said We were on the verge of losing each other but I'm so glad we found out what forever feels like. 

  
  


Mac looked at Harm pulled him down to kiss him. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Mic was put in prison for 15 years and Webb forever watched out for Sarah. He also became a very good family friend to Harm and Macs and their five children. 


End file.
